This invention relates generally to shelf constructions and more particularly to a shelf structure which is assembled without bolts or tools.
A wide variety of shelving systems and brackets for attaching shelving either to wall mounted support pieces or to a conventional frame are available. Many of these are limited to only one configuration and have the further disadvantage that their assembly and disassembly requires tools, nails or bolts, and skill in assembling furniture.
A wide variety of brackets have been developed in order to provide a means for assembling shelving without the use of extraneous fasteners or tools. The brackets allow for easy and quick assembly of the shelves. Examples of brackets having hook-like projections at one end which are inserted into a slot or opening in a support piece are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,167 to Spangler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,826 to Markham; U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,657 to Zadek; U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,601 to Smith; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,603 to Riedmaier et al. While these brackets provide a means for supporting the shelving, they suffer from the disadvantage that the support means must be secured either to a wall or to a heavy base since the center of gravity is displaced to one side of the shelves.
Shelving support systems are available which have the means for supporting the shelves passing through the support pieces, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,376 to Havlis and U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,270 to Massey. Variations of this have the shelf bracket extending around the support member. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,678 to Doherty and U.S. Pat. No. 912,936 to Cowdrey.
While these structures have certain advantages, none of them can be assembled without tools, bolts or nails, or a heavy base or other means for securing the structure to a separate support.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a free-standing, self-supporting shelving system comprising shelves, brackets, and support members which may be assembled without tools or bolts, or carpentry skills.
It is a further object of the invention that the shelving system may be easily disassembled, packaged into a small space, and lightweight enough for easy transportation.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide support for the shelves so that the structure is stable without supplemental supporting means or a heavy base.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shelving system which may be assembled in a variety of configurations.